Sonic Heroes (Team Chaotix)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypcja do historii Team Chaotix z gry Sonic Heroes. Początek spokojny dzień w biurze [[Chaotix]. Vector siedzi na swej ławce, słuchając muzyki "Team Chaotix" na swych słuchawkach, kiwając swoją głową podczas muzyki. Espio odpoczywa spokojnie przed szafką, kiedy nagle słyszy dźwięk przypominający bzyczenie.] Espio: Hmm? [[Charmy] wpada do biura przewożąc paczkę.] Charmy: Już jest. Jej! Vector: Whoaaa!! wpada na Vectora, wyrzucając go z fotela, a paczka leci w powietrze. Espio wyprowadza kunai i rzuca go tam. Kunai łapie paczkę i zostawia ją na ścianie. Zgłupiałeś czy co?! Charmy: Już jest, już jest. Dostaliśmy robotę! Vector: COO? otwiera się, a znajdujące się tam walkie-talkie spada. Vector goraczkowo próbuje je złapać, zanim pękną. Whoaaa!! łapie walkie-talkie, i tajemniczy [[Doktor Eggman|klient] zaczyna do nich przemawiać równie tajemniczym głosem. Motyw przewodni drużyny Chaotix gra nieco głośniej w tle.] Klient: Słyszałem dobre rzeczy na wasz temat i chciałbym zamówić wasze usługi detektywistyczne. I mogę zapłacić wielką sumkę! dolarów pojawiają się na oczach Vectora i Charmy’ego którzy są podekscytowani myślą, że zarobią dużo pieniędzy. Espio: Mam co do tego złe przeczucia... Vector: Espio, nie bądź głupi! Poza tym, znasz naszą politykę. Nie odmawiamy robocie, za którą płacą! Charmy: Tak, znasz naszą politykę! Vector: No dalej chłopaki, ruszajmy! Charmy: Tak jest szefie! wychodzi razem z niecierpliwym Charmy’m. Espio waha się, ale w końcu idzie razem ze swoimi kompanami. Espio: Przyjąłem! Przed Seaside Hill Chaotix przybywa na Seaside Hill Charmy: Tak! Plaża! Vector: No i co teraz mamy zrobić? słuchania przez Vectora poleceń klienta, Charmy lata dookoła, bez przerwy wykrzykując słowo “Plaża! Plaża!” Klient: Wpierw muszę sprawdzić wasze umiejętności. Vector: Dawaj. Espio: Gotowi. podczas przejścia poziomu pierwszego Klient: Oto wasza pierwsza misja. Chcę sprawdzić wasze zdolności śledcze. Znajdźcie 20 krabów pustelników Charmy (do gracza): Och kwiat. Piękny kwiat. Pokaż twarz, a ja cię użądlę. Charmy: Vector, zajmij się tą skałą, OK? Charmy (do gracza): Naciśnij przycisk X, by zniszczyć drewniane skrzynie. Klient: Świetnie. Tak trzymać. Charmy: Wow, dookoła jest mnóstwo wrogów! Vector: Dashaaa!! Charmy: Hej! Te ruiny właśnie się rozsypują! Klient: Co się dzieje? Jesteście tylko w połowie drogi. Vector: Uważajcie, żeby nie spaść. Tu jest naprawdę bardzo niebezpiecznie. Espio: Zachowajcie ostrożność i uważajcie, by nie spaść Klient: To jest to. Teraz ruszajcie odnaleźć resztę. Espio: Kraby pustelniki, muszą być w pobliżu… podczas przejścia poziomu drugiego Klient: Oto wasza następna misja. Chao zaginął głęboko w tym pałacu. Znajdźcie i ocalcie tego Chao. Espio: Hej, oni zasnęli, więc bądźmy cicho i idźmy powoli… Charmy: OK!! Vector: Co ty robisz!? Cicho bądź! Charmy: Hej, dlaczego nie dojdziemy tam? Kolumny po bokach ścieżki wyglądają na rozdrobnione! Vector: Możemy jeździć tym prądem w górę. Po prostu pozbądź się tych gości i pozwól mi wypuścić bańkę. Charmy: To jest idealne dla Vectora Vector: Ta tarcza powoduje nam kłopoty. Espio, czy się jej pozbędziesz? Espio: Możemy podróżować na duże odległości przez poruszanie się za pomocą bańki do schodzenia. Vector: Są tam skarby, które można uzyskać tylko przy użyciu tej sztuczki. Espio: Charmy powinien teraz dowodzić. Charmy: Vector, jest ich za dużo! Vector: Tak jest! Zostawcie to mnie! Espio: Myślałem, że wyczuwam Chao… Przed walką z Egg Hawk Hawk leci nad oceanem. Dr. Eggman: A więc wy jesteście tymi, którzy chcą się zabawić z moją armią robotów! Vector: Przykro mi! Taka praca. Espio: To zły naukowiec, Doktor Eggman! Charmy: Doktor Kto? Eggman: Tak! Pozwólcie, że pokażę wam, kim naprawdę jestem. podczas walki Espio: Samozwańczy geniusz naukowiec. Charmy: Ale psychol! Vector: Jesteś albo geniuszem, albo szaleńcem! Tak czy inaczej, będziesz żałował, że dostałeś się na naszą drogę! Eggman: Initiate Rotary Attack! Espio: Czas na porażkę, doktorze. Charmy: Nieźle. po walce Eggman: To jeszcze nie koniec! Śledztwo w Grand Metropolis Chaotix stoi na jednej z platform w Grand Metropolis, gdzie czekają na kolejne zlecenie od tajemniczego klienta. Klient: A teraz czas na prawdziwy test! Wszyscy zaraz wkroczycie na terytorium Eggmana. Gotowi? Espio: Nie jest jeszcze za późno, by zmienić zdanie… Vector: Jak myślisz, po co tu jesteśmy? Jak inaczej zapłacimy za czynsz? Charmy: Ruszajmy! podczas przejścia poziomu pierwszego Klient: Oto wasza następna misja. Zniszczcie roboty Eggmana kontrolujące to miasto! Każdego z nich! Charmy: Hej, spójrzcie, jak mogę wcześnie przebiec tę ścieżkę. Vector: Te maszyny blokują drogę. Niszczę roboty Eggmana jednego po drugim! Espio: Te podejrzane maszyny ... muszą kraść coś z tej rury. Charmy: Eggman, ty zły człowieku! Vector: Cóż, myślę, że go złapaliśmy na złym uczynku. Nuhoooo! Charmy: Wyłaźcie stąd, paskudne typy, gdziekolwiek jesteście? Vector (do gracza): Naciśnij przycisk X, podczas skoku, gdy w formacji szybkości atakujemy wrogów z pomocą Leaf Swirl. Ten atak sprawi, że Espio będzie niewidzialny. Charmy: Czy możesz coś zrobić z tą tarczą, Espio? Vector: Ktoś tu jest. Rozbijmy ich, chłopcy! Niech Espio zadba o to. Rany, nie wygląda dobrze. Espio: Poradzę sobie. Charmy (do gracza): Kiedy zjedziemy na rynnach, naciśnij przycisk X, by przyspieszyć i użyj lewej gałki kontrolnej, by balansować. podczas przejścia poziomu drugiego w Power Plant Klient: Oto wasza następna misja. W tym mieście czasami są złote żółwie-roboty. Te żółwie kontrolują system całego miasta. Znajdźcie i zniszczcie trzy z nich! Charmy: Mamy to! Espio: Charmy, zostawiamy latających wrogów tobie! Użyj Thunder Shoot! Charmy: Tak jest! To było zbyt łatwe, by odlecieć stąd! Vector: Hmm.. Może spróbujemy dostać się tam! Charmy: Hej, dlaczego nie zajmiemy się złymy robotami? Vector: Tam musi być gdzieś przełącznik. Espio: Wyczuwam złoto… Przed walką z Team Dark Team Dark stoi na platformie w Grand Metropolis. Rouge widzi Team Chaotix w innej stronie.] Rouge: Niech to, kim są ci dziwacy? słyszy Rouge i przygotowuje się do walki. Vector: Co jest, Espio? Espio: A wy jesteście...? Rouge: Co wy tu robicie? Vector: Kim jest ta dziewczyna? Espio: Zapewne oponenci naszego klienta. Charmy: Masz na myśli ZŁYCH GOŚCI?! Rouge: Nie oszukacie mnie. Wiem czego szukacie! Lepiej nie wchodźcie mi w drogę! podczas walki Espio: To było nieporozumienie, ale wątpię, czy nas posłuchają. Charmy: W porządku, zróbmy to! Vector: Bez względu na przyczynę, jeśli chcą walczyć, dam im lanie! Shadow: Wy nie wiecie, kim jesteście przeciwko nam! Rozrywka w Casino Park Chaotix jest w Casino Park. Podczas czekania na kolejne polecenia od ich klienta Vector trzyma Charmy’ego za skrzydła tak mocno, by nie odleciał. Charmy: Puszczaj mnie! Puszczaj mnie! Chcę się bawić! Vector: Spoko miejsce! Espio: Tam gdzie jest światło, jest też i cień. Ostrożnie! uwalnia się z łap Vectora. Charmy: Juhuuuuu! podczas przejścia poziomu pierwszego Klient: Oto wasza następna misja. Ukrywajcie się nawzajem i infiltrujcie to całe miasto. Waszym celem jest zdobycie 200 pierścieni. To jest test szczęścia Charmy: Mam zamiar wygrać duży czas! Vector: Hmmm… Może spróbujemy dostać się tam. Espio: Hmm.. Espio (do gracza): Podczas grania w dużym automacie do gier naciśnij przycisk A, aby zatrzymać szpulkę. podczas przejścia poziomu drugiego Klient: Oto wasza następna misja. Kryjówka Eggmana jest zlokalizowana w następnym bloku z przodu od was. Ale musicie potrzebować chipów, by wejść do kryjówki. Zdobądźcie 10 chipów. Espio: Co to? Charmy: Wrogowie na górze! Vector: Zostawcie to mnie, chłopcy! Espio: To musi być chip V.I.P.! Charmy: Ta tarcza jest zbyt niemożliwa, by zniszczyć! Vector, pomóż nam! Espio: Spadamy! Charmy: Chipsy? Czy mówiliście: chipsy ziemniaczane? Vector: To nie ten rodzaj chipów, fajtłapo! Charmy: BINGO! Dobra, chodźmy dalej! Vector: Jeśli zostaniemy złapani przez tego złotego robota, zostaniesz zabrany. Musimy go natychmiast zniszczyć, zanim ktoś zostanie schwytany. Klient: Co się dzieje? Jesteście w połowie drogi. Vector: Uważajcie, by nie spaść, tam jest naprawdę bardzo niebezpiecznie! Charmy: Hej! Tu coś jest! Vector, jest ich za dużo! Vector: Tak jest! Zostawcie to mnie! Klient: To jest to. Teraz ruszajcie i znajdźcie resztę. Przed walką z Robot Carnival Casino Park pojawia się Eggman na swoim [[Egg Mobile].] Vector: Doktor Eggman! Eggman: Narobiliście tu małego bałaganu. Zaakceptuję wasze przeprosiny i zapłatę waszym życiem. Vector: Chcesz tego… chodź i weź sobie! Espio: Przygotujcie się! Charmy: Przygotowanie włączone! podczas walki Eggman: Brać ich! Espio: Nic nas nie powstrzyma. Gdyż jesteś wrogiem naszego klienta! Charmy: Jesteśmy tu, by walczyć ze złymi gośćmi! Vector: Gotowi… Ruszajmy! Espio: Jesteśmy znumerowani! Charmy: Jest ich zbyt dużo! Vector: To niekończące się morze robotów! Eggman: Hmph! Nieźle! Espio: Czas poddać się. Charmy: Jesteś skończony! Vector: To było za łatwe! Eggman: Hmph, to jest dopiero początek! walce Eggman: Nie bądźcie tacy podekscytowani, chłopcy… To było za łatwe… Dzika jazda w Rail Canyon Chaotix jest w Rail Canyon, gdzie zjeżdża po rurach w ramach czekania na dalsze polecenia od ich klienta i odszukania bazy Eggmana. Vector: To musi być baza Eggmana. Klient: Ochrona jest tu zaostrzona, więc uważajcie na siebie. Vector: Dokładnie tak, jak lubimy. Charmy: Fajnie! Espio: No dobra, pozwólcie że ja poprowadzę. podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Klient: Oto wasza następna misja. Infiltrujcie ostatnią stację zlokalizowaną w środku bazy. To jest trudna misja. Charmy: Uważajcie na tego nosorożca! Vector: Ruszajcie się, chłopcy! Vector (do gracza): Poruszaj lewą gałką w lewo i prawo i naciśnij przycisk A, by skoczyć z jednej rynny do drugiej. Vector: Hej! Myślę, że szynę można by połączyć z innym. Może możemy zmienić kierunek za pomocą przełącznika? Dashaa! Espio: Dość podstawne. Charmy: Niesamowite! Vector: Oni nie oszczędzili tutaj! Charmy: Wstrętni kolesie! Vector: Tam gdzieś musi być przełącznik. Espio: One zniszczyły szynę! Vector: Musi być naprawdę zdesperowany. Muszą nosić coś ważnego. Wygląda na to, że musimy aktywować wszystkie 3 przełączniki. Charmy: POCIĄG! O nie, nadjeżdża pociąg! Vector: Whoaaa! Charmy: Skaczcie! Espio: Hmmm? Charmy: Co to? Vector: Czy to terminal? podczas przechodzenia poziomu drugiego Klient: Oto wasza następna misja. Kapsuły opracowane przez Eggmana są zlokalizowane w całej bazie. Zniszczcie je. Espio: To musi być kapsuła z sekretną bronią. Charmy: Znaleźliśmy kapsułę! Vector: Teraz bierzmy się do roboty, chłopcy! Espio: Teraz ja trochę dowodzę. Myślę, że mogę użyć tego słupa, by wejść na górę. Musi to być mechanizm wewnętrznej olbrzymiej armaty. Charmy: Tak jest! To było fajne! Vector: Niczego nie dotykaj, Charmy! Espio: Zastanawiam się, gdzie ta armata nas zabierze. Vector: Dowiemy się wkrótce! Espio: Wystrzeliła nas dość daleko! Charmy: To było niesamowite! Czy możemy to zrobić jeszcze raz? Vector: Charmy… To nie jest kolejka górska! Charmy: Hej, czemu nie spróbujemy tam? Espio: To jest specjalność Vectora. Charmy: Aaha! Espio: Czy to może być szybki tunel transportowy? Charmy: Wow, to jest super szybkie! Vector: Jesteśmy prawie na terminalu. Espio (do gracza): Za każdym razem, gdy bobsleje zadaje obrażenia, jedna z postaci zostaje wyrzucona z bobslejów. Prędkość zmniejsza się, gdy bobslej wyrzuci mnie i jeśli Charmy zejdzie, bobslejki nie będą mogły skoczyć. Vector: Trzymajcie się i przygotujcie się! Przed walką z Egg Albatross przejściu poziomu w Rail Canyon pojawia się Egg Albatross sterowany przez Eggmana. Espio: To musi być… Vector: I co teraz zrobimy? Klient: Sekretne bronie Eggmana muszą być na pokładzie tego statku. Zniszczcie go, zanim dotrze do kanionu! Vector: Bułka z masłem! podczas walki Espio: Wygląda dość ciężko. Jesteście gotowi? Charmy: Gotowi! Vector: Nie chcę czekać! Eggman: Będziecie tego żałować! Espio: Czy to jest to? Charmy: Kaboom! Vector: Nie, ciało jest nienaruszone. Eggman: Odwrót! Espio: Cel zniszczony! Charmy: Patrzcie! Eggman ucieka! Vector: Dostaniemy go! walce Eggman: Zapłacicie mi za to! Po pokonaniu Egg Albatross Eggman leży na podłodze w [[Bullet Station]. Tak naprawdę, to był model z głową Eggmana na sprężynie wystającą z brzucha, stanowiąc jakby przynętę dla całej drużyny.] Vector: Dobra robota, chłopcy! Wygląda na to, że Eggman był podróbką od samego początku. podsłuchuje Vectora i przypadkowo łamie postać, niemal ujawniając swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Wektor jest zdezorientowany przez to. Klient: Oczywiście, że tak! Vector: Hę?! się, że Chaotix mogą coś podejrzewać, klient szybko zmienia temat. Klient: Słuchajcie uważnie… na północ stąd znajduje się dżungla. Ruszajcie tam natychmiast! Vector: Zrozumiano! zaczyna odchodzić. Charmy: Wiecie co… nasz klient dziwnie dużo wie na temat tego całego Doktora Eggmana. Espio: Zdecydowanie agent… być może krewny. odwraca się w stronę kopii Eggmana. Vector: Najdziwniejsze jest to, że mam dokładnie to samo dziwne uczucie co do PRAWDZIWEJ tożsamości naszego klienta. Mógłby być wiecie kim… Wycieczka do Frog Forest podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Klient: Oto wasza następna misja. W tej dżungli są ogromne żaby. Gdy raz zaczną rechotać, zacznie padać deszcz, a wy dostaniecie się łatwo. Przejdźcie przez tę dżunglę, nie będąc wykrytymi przez żaby. Charmy: Czy ktoś rechocze? Vector: Hej! Tam jest żaba! Może ten kwiat może latać, jeśli coś możemy zrobić. Co o tym sądzisz, Espio? Charmy: Hej, my latamy! Vector: Espio jest przydatny… Dzięki, Espio! Charmy: Aaha! Nie spadnijcie! Vector: Rety, to nie wygląda za dobrze. Espio: Zostawcie to mnie! Czy to nie ten sam kwiat! Charmy: Espio, możemy latać, latać! Leć mały kwiatku! Espio: Co to? Charmy: Wrogowie są na przodzie! Vector: Zostawcie to mnie, chłopcy! podczas przechodzenia poziomu drugiego w Lost Jungle Klient: Oto wasza następna misja. W tej dżungli żyje mnóstwo Chao. Musicie ochronić je przed Eggmanem. Znajdźcie i chrońcie 10 Chao. Vector: Hej! Tam jest żaba! Charmy: Panowie, słyszeliście to? Klient: Dobra, idźmy dalej! Charmy: Rany, ale bałagan! Espio: To powoduje deszcz… Vector: To znowu ona! Ta czarna żaba! Czy ten owoc może pokonać roboty? Klient: To jest to. Teraz ruszajcie i znajdźcie resztę. Vector: Hej! Myślę, że słyszałem gdzieś Chao! Przed walką z Team Rose i [[Team Rose (boss)|Team Rose] biegną do siebie nawzajem w Frog Forest.] Vector: Przepraszam panie, zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym was o coś zapytać. Amy: Jeśli chodzi o randkę, to będziesz musiał czekać! Vector: RANDKA?! Myślisz, że to jakiś żart, smarkaczu? Espio: A teraz… oddaj mi tego Chao po dobroci... [Cream, lekko zdenerwowana, przytula Cheese’a ochronnie.] Cream: Założę się, że to wy zabraliście Chocolę. Vector: Co?! Big: To nie jest miłe dokuczać moim przyjaciołom! przewiduje bitwę i staje się podekscytowany. Charmy: Tak… Czas zaszaleć! podczas walki Espio: To musi być wielkie nieporozumienie ... ale nie możemy teraz zejść na samo dno! Spacer po Hang Castle Chaotix wchodzi do Hang Castle. Po drodze wspominają niezbyt miłe wspomnienia ze zdarzeń przed walką z Team Rose. Espio: Cóż za nieporozumienie... Vector: Tak. Zrobiliśmy z siebie idiotów! Charmy: To nic nowego dla ciebie, Vector! Vector: Co?! To ty wskoczyłeś, gdy nadarzyła się tylko okazja… Klient: Nie ma czasu na kłótnie! Teraz musicie być ostrożni! To miejsce jest bardzo tajemnicze! podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Klient: Oto wasza następna misja. Musicie znaleźć klucze, aby otworzyć drzwi znalezione wewnątrz zamku. Znajdźcie 10 kluczy. Charmy: Myślę, że te klucze są wszędzie! Vector: Co? Gdzie? Charmy: Wstrętni kolesie! Espio: Co? Charmy: O nie! Vector: Świat odwrócił się do góry nogami. Powinniśmy ufać latarkom i podążać za wymyśloną ścieżką? Charmy: Patrzcie, tu znowu coś jest! Aaah! Espio: Patrzcie, drzwi się otwierają! Charmy: Hej! Tu coś jest! Vector: Musimy znaleźć przełącznik, by otworzyć drzwi, chłopaki! Charmy: Nie możemy otworzyć drzwi bez przełącznika, prawda? Espio: Co się dzieje? Charmy: Odwraca się na odwrót! Vector: To oznacza, że wróciliśmy z powrotem do normalności. O czym ty mówisz? podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu Klient: Oto wasza następna misja. Nie będziecie mogli się wydostać z tajemniczego zamku tak długo, dopóki czerwone pochodnie się świecą. Zgaście wszystkie czerwone pochodnie. Espio: Wyczuwam coś… Charmy: Widzę, gdzie jesteś… Vector: Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Espio: Hę? Charmy: Znalazłem pochodnie! Vector: Jak mamy zdmuchnąć te pochodnie? Espio: To są zamachowcy Eggmana? Vector: Ostrożnie, chłopcy, nie wiemy, co ten przełącznik wyzwala. Charmy (do gracza): Twoje Pierścienie są zasysane przez robota z płaszczem, kiedy rzuca czar na ciebie. Vector: Trzymajcie się i przygotujcie się! Charmy: To jest długi korytarz. Vector: Dalej, Charmy! Ruszajmy! Espio: Tu coś jest nie tak… Charmy: Idziemy dookoła i dookoła! Nie wiem, co się stanie, jeśli przełącznik zostanie uruchomiony. To żyje! I idzie tą drogą! Espio: Co? Charmy: To jest olbrzymia pajęcza sieć! Vector: Czy powinniśmy przeczesać to, aby przekroczyć? Tam jest wyłącznik, Espio. Hej chłopcy, wygląda na to, że jest jakiś sposób. Charmy: Hej! Co to za miejsce? Espio: Spójrzcie, tam też są pochodnie Przed walką z Robot Stomp Chaotix stoi na platformie na terenie Hang Castle. Nagle na to miejsce podlatuje Eggman na swoim pojeździe. Vector: Tutaj jesteś, ty wąsaty idioto! On jest ten, tak? Klient: Wąsaty idiota? Jestem największym… Ahhum… załatwcie go, szybko. Vector: To cię będzie kosztowało! podczas walki Doktor Eggman: Brać ich! Espio: W tym kliencie było coś bardzo dziwnego. Charmy: Nie martwcie się o to! Vector: Najpierw zajmijmy się tym kolesiem! Gotowi? Charmy: Zajmijmy się tymi robotami! Może ta sprawa też sięotworzy! Espio: Jesteśmy znumerowani! Charmy: Jest ich zbyt dużo! Vector: To niekończące się morze robotów! Eggman: Hmph! Nieźle! Espio: Czas się poddać! Charmy: Jesteś załatwiony! Vector: To było za łatwe. Eggman: Hmph, to dopiero początek! walce Eggman: Nie bądźcie tacy podekscytowani, chłopcy… To było za łatwe… Przed Egg Fleet niebie, jest podziwiana cała armada z Egg Fleet na czele. Doktor Eggman wyśmiewa się z bohaterów, którzy próbują do niego dotrzeć. Dr. Eggman (głos): Muhahaha... wy głupcy musicie wszyscy życzyć sobie śmierci? Podziwiajcie ten niezwyciężony okręt wojenny, zbudowany przez ręce geniusza. Jego moc… jest nieporównywalna w całym wszechświecie! Chaotix stoi na flocie wojennej. Vector: Kiedy zaczniemy jakąś robotę… dokańczamy ją! To nasza polityka! Jesteśmy Drużyną Chaotix! podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Klient: Oto wasza następna misja. Zinfiltrujcie flotę flagową w kształcie rekina wielorybiego. Uważajcie, by wrogowie was nie nakryli. Charmy: Wychodźcie, wychodźcie, gdziekolwiek jesteście! Vector: Hmmm… Może powinniśmy dostać się tam.. Espio: Jak moglibyśmy już osiągnąć tę wysokość … Charmy: Latanie do góry przyprawia mnie o zawrót głowy! Vector: Jesteś pszczołą! Podobno ty przyzwyczaiłeś się do latania, nieprawdaż? Espio: Tam jest mnóstwo statków wojennych. Czy to jest armada Eggmana! Charmy: Armada! Armada! Vector: Są one kontrolowane przez roboty. Zgaduję, że doktorek jest całkiem samotny! Espio: Trzymajmy się z daleka od tych armat. Dobra robota, chłopaki! Charmy: Wow, mnóstwo wrogów jest dookoła! Espio: Hej, oni teraz śpią, więc bądźmy cicho i poruszajmy się powoli… Charmy: OK! Vector: Co ty robisz? Cicho bądź! Klient: Głupki! One was wykryły! Musicie wszystko rozpocząć od nowa! podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu Klient: Na razie w porządku! Oto wasza ostatnia misja. Zostałem schwytany i Jestem w niewoli w jednym z pokoi tego sztandarowego statku. Znajdźcie klucze do tego pokoju i ratujcie mnie. Tam jest ponad 5 kluczy. Powodzenia! Espio: Były trudniejsze niż wyglądały. Vector: Tak, tak… to było za łatwe! Charmy: Jeszcze jeden dzień pracy! Espio: Powinniśmy zająć się tymi strażnikami przed przystąpieniem do tej sprawy. Przed Egg Emperor Chaotix znajduje się na samym szczycie Egg Fleet. Vector: Hehehe. Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy w pułapce, chłopcy. Eepio: Zło musi zginąć! Strzeż się mych mocy ninja! Eggman: Hmph! Dość tego! Espio, Charmy, Vector! Czas, byście poznali stwórcę! Charmy: Dajesz! podczas walki Dr. Eggman: Pokażę wam, czym jest prawdziwe zło! Espio: To musi być ostatni poziom. Charmy: Czy to jest to? Vector: Niekoniecznie chłopcy, tutaj musi być ciężko! Nie pozwólcie dać się złapać straży! Ten robot przychodzi, gdy tylko znajdzie się przy wystarczająco dużym dystansie. Musimy go ścigać, pamiętajcie, żeby go nie zostawić. Espio: Nic osobistego, sprawiedliwego sprawowania sprawiedliwości. Charmy: Dzień Sądu Ostatecznego! Vector: Będziesz żałował tej walki! Eggman: To jeszcze nie koniec, kłopotliwi głupcy! Espio: Zakończę twoje złe sposoby, Eggman! Charmy: Jestem gotowy zniszczyć twoje prawdziwe zło! Vector: Czas to zakończyć! Eggman: Nie poddam się tak łatwo! Zniszczony! Niemożliwe! Nieeeeee! Po pokonaniu Egg Emperor + zakończenie patrzą na pokonanego fałszywego Eggmana w jego twierdzy. Podróbka zamienia się w [[Neo Metal Sonic|czarną ciecz.]] Vector: Wygląda na to, że jednak był podróbką... Espio: Co masz na myśli, mówiąc “jednak był"? wgniata pięściami drzwi z kapsuły Eggmana I rpozrywa je, otwierając. Vector: Jesteśmy tu, by cię uratować! Dr. Eggman, jak mniemam. zerka na nich. Espio i Charmy są zdumieni. Espio: Co się dzieje? Charmy: Co jest? Dr. Eggman: Wiedziałeś, że to byłem ja od samego początku, czyż nie? Vector: To wszystko część bycia dobrym detektywem. Espio: Tak łatwo daliśmy się nabrać? Charmy: Jesteś PODŁY! Dr. Eggman: Hej, spokojnie panowie! To nie jest żadne oszustwo, i po za tym planuję wam zapłacić. Zostaniecie dobrze wynagrodzeni za pomoc! Jak tylko przejmę władzę nad światem, zapłacę wam! wstrzymają się z gniewu, wiedząc, że Eggman nie spełni tej obietnicy. Vector: Masz śmiałe obietnice, jak na coś, czego nie masz! Espio: Zostaliśmy oszukani! Dr. Eggman: To tylko… czekajcie chwilę, wysłuchajcie mnie! jest zirytowany i ma tego dość. Charmy: A masz ZŁY CZŁOWIEKU! bije Eggmana i kłuje go ze wszystkich sił. Eggman płacze z bólu. Dr. Eggman: Waaaaaah!! Aaaarrrghh!! końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Sonic Heroes